


A Dream

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, he is sad and horny, u bet he jerked it to riku at least once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryo-san is gross and lonely.





	A Dream

As soon as the door closed, Ryo puffed his cheeks and showed it middle finger. As usual, Momo was unbearable, selfish child! How could he ever think that this narrow minded, Yuki obsessed boy could notice the poor, miserable Ryo? His own naiveness and stupidity was just as annoying as Yuki’s beautiful singing voice! With every scheduled meeting and answered call, Ryo felt the smallest sparkle of hope that this time, this time Momo for sure wanted to /see/ him, not discuss business, and every single time Momo trampled on it brutally. Poor Ryo’s heart! What cruelty! His work phone started vibrating but Ryo was in a bad mood, so he ignored it. Deal with that, caller! He stormed into his bedroom, the door hitting the wall with a dull thump. Like a child throwing a fit, he abandoned his tuxedo on a chair and angrily plopped down on the bed. His music player was set to start the playlist when he entered the room, soon greeting him with a magical singing of his most beloved Riku. Ah yes, Riku… As Ryo concentrated on listening to his solo song, all the anger dissipated, pushing unpleasant memories of dealing with Momo out of his head. After all, no one would be sad hearing Riku’s voice, right? The very memory of this breathtaking boy was making Ryo smile. Riku… the first, the only idol ever that could see him, that /knew/ what he had gone through. Disliked by the family, always a burden on them, he fought his way into paying them back for everything…! The light in his reach, just extend a hand and you can touch his cheek-

 

Ryo breathed out, putting his hand back on the bed. The song had long changed, now it was playing Restart Pointer. Yes, another one of his favorite songs. “As long as you are in this world, I can overcome anything that tomorrow throws my way!” Nodding to himself, Ryo turned to lay on his side, relishing in the feelings washing over him together with notes. Closing his eyes only amplified the effect. It’s truly a wonderful song. It must’ve been a gift made especially for Ryo. They are soulmates after all, Riku must’ve felt this all that time…! Riku wouldn’t ask anything of him, just look at him with those big, sparkly eyes and bright smile… Riku would be soft in touch, and smell so nicely, and his body must be so warm! Opening his eyes, Ryo could see Riku in front of him, laying comfortably in his embrace. Riku had a tender, relaxed smile on his face, his red irises filled with love and adoration.

\- Ryo-san… It’s alright~ I won’t ever leave your side… You will never be lonely again…

Something constricted in Ryo’s throat, making him unable to respond in any way. It was so dark and empty in here. Zero had betrayed him too. But Riku, Riku will never betray him. Because he knows what Ryo had been through. Because he would never abandon someone in pain. Because he sings just for Ryo. Riku’s warm palm cupped his cheek, and Ryo leaned into his touch. It felt so good. It was so painful. He felt like he was losing his mind. A soft brush against his lips made him whine quietly, he wanted more, much more than this. Something to keep him grounded, to make him feel alive, to fill him with happiness just like seeing Riku did, a warmth in his arms, an anchor to his dreams…

\- Ryo-san… I love you so much~ I’ve waited for you so long~ Now nothing will get in our way, right?

That’s right. Nothing will ever get in their way. The pain in his abdomen moved lower, giving him sweet, mind numbing ache between legs. He tried to move against the boy in his arms, earning a smile and a hand petting him, encouraging. _Riku will accept even this part of him._ Relief washed over Ryo and he watched as the redhead reached into his pants. The first slight rub was testing, hesitant, but Ryo groaned and begged him to touch him more. Closing eyes was effective once again. All he could feel was a hand on his cock, a bit clumsy and impatient but so, so good. Riku whispered praises and promises, and Ryo could feel tears staining the bed sheets. It felt too good. He was so close, and that gentle voice was still cooing him, easing his anxiety and pain. He came screaming that beloved, dearest name, his world going completely blank for a long while. He regretted it the second the high was over and he opened eyes, finding completely empty room. Post-orgasm relax seized his body while he stared at his own hand, covered in semen. It wasn’t his imagination, just a vision of future. Riku is destined to be with him. It’s just a matter of time.

\- Next time, it will be your touch, and then we will be happy… forever…

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear enough, he is just imagining this, Riku was never there.


End file.
